Your Smile
by Hyuuga Sakura
Summary: Hyuuga Hinatas final moments. After ch 437, NaruHina


A/N: Ok so, I've just read chapter 437 of Naruto and since I'm completely devastated over the loss of our sweet little Hinata, I've decided to actually write a HinaNaru short story since I'm already blubbering as it is, in memory of her.

Your Smile

She had done it, she had finally done it. She told Naruto how she felt for him, that she loved him. And then ran forward to protect him against an enemy that she knew she couldn't beat. But that's how love is, you put the person you love above yourself. Hinata focused all her chakra to her finger tips powering up for her attack on Pain. She started to shout her attack out into the air as she focused on his eerily calm face, then everything went silent. She could still see what was going on but it was like it was happening in slow motion. She saw Pain raise his hand and then she felt a force push her back from him, then nothing. She couldn't feel her body hit the ground and her skull crack as it collided with a boulder. She couldn't feel the air rush out of her lungs and leave her body to sag like a rag doll.

People had told her that you see your entire life flash before your eyes before you die, but Hinata didn't, she just saw one thing, one smiling face, Naruto.

She felt as if she was floating, her limbs turning to vapor as she fell through a backwards sky into nothingness. But something wasn't right she struggled to keep her thoughts straight and ignore the numbing cold that her body was screaming at her to notice.

Where was she?

Why was she even here?

Had she done something?

What happened to her?

_Oh, that's right… Naruto…_

She had seen him in trouble, he was losing and she had gone to protect him without a second thought.

…_And I failed…_

She felt detached tears falling from her soft violet eyes. All she could hope for now was that she gave Naruto an opportunity to do something while she distracted Pain. But that was highly unlikely. Now she'll never know how he felt for her… More ghost tears fell from her eyes until she paused upon hearing a very distinctive laugh. She saw a scene before her looking like it was projected through a thin layer of gauze. It was a memory of hers. It was of a rare moment when the genin teams had a free moment of time off.

_Naruto was laughing at himself embarrassed. He had asked Sakura to go eat ramen with him but she had brushed him off to follow Sasuke around Konoha instead, so Naruto never to be completely let down by refusal snatched Hinata as she happened to pass by him and invite her to have some ramen with him. Since she had lost the ability to use her voice she simply nodded turning as red as a tomato in the process. Naruto beamed happily while carting her over to his favorite ramen stand. The owner remarked to Naruto that he sure was slick getting such a pretty girl as Hinata to come eat ramen with him. Hinata must have blushed so hard she turned purple while Naruto blushed slightly and started yelling at the old man that he was a perverted old man and shouldn't be calling girls younger than him pretty. The man laughed and got them their ramen while Naruto turned back to Hinata and upon seeing her color started to apologize profusely for what the man had said. Hinata managed to squeak out that it was ok and Naruto sighed happy that she was ok. The man came back and set two huge bowls of ramen in front of the young couple before disappearing into the back again. Naruto started inhaling his noodles right away and Hinata nibbled modestly at her own food. Naruto laughed embarrassedly as he slopped some ramen broth down his front. He scratched the back of his head and smiled with a light blush looking at her as if she should scold him or forgive him for what he'd done. Hinata then 'accidentally' put her wrist on the lip of the bowl too suddenly and spilled some ramen broth down her front too. She blushed and giggled slightly to show it was ok. They smiled at each other for a bit before Naruto gasped and exclaimed that their noodles were getting cold. He set about inhaling his right away and Hinata laughed slightly awkwardly at his reaction. She nibbled a bit more at her own food then pushed the bowl towards him saying she was full and he could have the rest if he wanted. He glowed with appreciation at her offer, and after lightly objecting and her insisting, he scarfed down the rest of her ramen. When he wasn't watching she smiled sweetly at him, basking in his perpetually happy presence. Then she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Kiba jogging towards her, he turned his nose up at Naruto and informed her they had a mission and had to leave right away. She felt a little lost at what to do, she wanted to stay but she had to go. Hinata turned to Naruto and smiled putting some money onto the counter for her food then telling him she had a lovely time, it was a miracle she got all of this out considering she looked like a human thermometer, getting redder by the second. He nodded and laughed pointing out their identical ramen stains ignoring Kiba completely as he did so. Hinata smiled meekly and was pulled away by Kiba as he ranted about being late and slobbyness._

The memory seemed to dissipate into mist before her eyes as she watched Narutos youthful smile bouncing away as she was dragged in the opposite direction. She would never see him smile again. Suddenly everything went dark and Hinata found herself in a hallway, but she knew this hallway, it was the one in her house that led to her family room. She slid the silk screen door back and saw that the room was dark, only illuminated by the fire in the middle of the room. And there standing to greet her was her mother. Her mother held her arms open for Hinata and she rushed forward to be held.

"How was it?" Her mother whispered gently into her ear. Hinata started crying in response, her mother nodded and pulled back to look her in the face.

"Any regrets?" She asked stroking her long dark blue hair.

"None" Hinata said with a smile.

A/N: Ok that's it short and sweet. I hope I kept the characters as they would act, but this wouldn't have happened anyway so it doesn't matter. If in chapter 438 Hinatas alive I will happily rewrite this, but I really doubt so… damn


End file.
